Burning Ice (Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction)
by TheSenesX
Summary: It has been a few years since Jack regained his memories, took on Pitch Black and became a Guardian. He now hopes his future as the Guardian of Fun to be much more exciting and joyful compared to his traumatic past. He starts to feel alone when he's with the other Guardians. But Jack's past has come back to hurt him once more. Dedicated to Ace Spiritwell
1. Prologue

**First note:**

**Since Jack Frost originated from Norse Mythology where he was Jokul Frosti I would like to honour that by setting Jack's previous life in the Viking Era. This means Jack is over 1000 years old but that just adds more to the story.**

**Jack will still be a prankster and handsome, just a tad bit older. (This change of Era may or may not lead to a crossover with Hiccup and Berk if I can write it and if you guys want to read it)**

**Second note:**

**Hope you enjoy this story and if you don't enjoy I recommend you stop reading and not leave hate in the comment section. Anyway, happy to write for you guys! XD**

**Sincerely, TheSenesX**

Moments ago there had been fire, smoke, screams and a last breath. She could remember the faces of the dead and those who were destined with the same fate. It didn't smell horrible in the darkness, it smelled cold and frightening. Is this death or a worse fate? She opened her eyes, or at least she thought she did, and still saw darkness. She did not start panicking but instead remained silent and still for a sign that she wasn't dead. For minutes she stayed there in the terrifying darkness. She recollected on her life, she skipped the early years of her memory and revisited her last moments. Her mother held her tight, they tried to escape but they were trapped. The fire crept closer and crackled over the intense screams of those outside. She began to cry at the memory but then she stopped. A light had appeared out of the darkness.

She welcomed the light, she could feel the corners of her mouth curve into a smile. The light became brighter and illuminated her surroundings. Looking around it was nighttime and everything was burnt. There were burnt wreckages of houses, black barren trees and dark skeletons. She looked behind her to find more destruction but at her feet was one of the skeletons. She screamed loudly and ran away from the burnt house she stood in. She stumbled over jagged pieces of burnt wood and avoided stepping on skeletons. She ran sobbing through the desolate village and stopped before a man onlooking the burnt village.

He wore a heavy woolen cloak to shield himself from the cold. He had bright orange hair and a matted beard. From his belt he unsheathed his sword and wandered through the village. She tried to scream but he could not hear her. She ran over to pull at his arm but her hand went through his arm. Her hand became translucent and then opaque again. She gasped with surprise and fear. She spun around to see him stop in the centre the town and sheath his sword. He looked around and breathed out, his breath visible in the cold. He turned around and strode back to the entrance of the town. He walked past her, he glanced her way as if he could see her. He then disappeared into the unburnt forest.

She looked around stunned. What had happened? Why hadn't he seen her?

Soon enough her questions were answered by a soft voice.

_My dear, do not be scared. You are not worthy of fear._

She spun around to find the source of the voice. There was no one, the man had left and the air blew silently.

_Up here, my dear, It chuckled._

She looked up to the trees and saw no one among the barren branches. She continued to search for this person but they were no where to be found.

_I'm not that hard to find, my dear. Look _up_._

She looked straight up past the tree tops and only saw the moon. This person couldn't be on the moon.

_Since you're finding this so hard, I'll just introduce myself and we can get started. I am the Man in the Moon and you have been chosen to help the children of Earth._

"Why me?" she replied stepping forward.

_You're…_ perfect_, shall we say, for the job at hand._

"And what's this job?" she asked stepping back.

_Jokul Frosti. He's going to destroy everything that excites a child. Hope, wonder, memories, dreams and fun. I need you to defeat him when the time comes._

"But Jokul Frosti can't wield such power," she argued, "He's an old man who paints frost patterns upon trees and houses. He can't possibly hurt children."

_But hasn't he hurt someone close to you? Or should I say_ killed_ someone close to you._

She pauses. How did he know? She stayed quiet and looked to the ground.

_Jokul Frosti killed him and will kill many more. That old man killed the only person who mattered to you and he isn't ever coming back. You must avenge him_.

She stood for a while, crying. She had loved him and when he died all those years ago it tore her apart. Could this winter spirit have killed him, yes he could have.

"I'll do it," she said, "I'll do it for him."

_Yes, that is wonderful news. This will not happen for quite a while so you'll just have to act as a patron yourself. I have given you the powers of summer, that includes flame and healing. You may wield these powers for the good of children around the world. Warm them when they freeze and melt snow when there's an avalanche, just help children. Finally you can not go by your Earth name anymore, you need your patron name._

"And what would that be?" she asked stepping forward again.

_Sol._

She studied her new name and smiled. She was now Sol and her old life meant nothing now. Now she was going to defeat Jokul Frosti.

_See you in a thousand years, my dear._

**Chapter 1 coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hoped you guys enjoyed that.**

**I'll take the time now to reply to reviews (I can't find a way to reply to comments directly)**

**For Danna,**

**It is not in an alternate universe but instead someone is lying. That is all I can say because I don't want to give it away. Also thank you for your beautiful comment.**

**I have high hopes this will be a good story but I need support from you guys (the readers).**

**Sincerely, TheSenesX**

**~ 1000 years later ~**

It was winter now in America but over in the Southern Hemisphere it was summer. And when it was summer in the Northern Hemisphere it was winter in the Southern Hemisphere. Jack Frost had found himself working much more frequently around the world because he was now a Guardian. Before he could do as he pleased and make it snow in any season. But now he had too much responsibility. He had to ensure the children of Earth are having fun. This became tedious for Jack for he had barely any time to relax or hang out with his fellow Guardians. Granted, they had their own responsibilities but Jack liked some company.

The children of Burgess believe in Jack Frost and so do many others around the world but when he creates winter landscapes or paints frost patterns on windows some children can see him yet some still don't.

Jamie Bennett has grown a few years but has continued to believe in Jack Frost. Sophie has continued to believe in the Guardians as well and boasts about meeting them when she was younger everyday. Jack frequently visits Burgess for Jamie and his friends but mostly for The Lake.

Jack had come to calling that lake 'The Lake'. He strolls on top of The Lake and watches as he feet freeze the water solid. He sighs and thinks back to the day he fell in, all those years ago. He imagined he had his powers back then. He imagined himself freezing the water over and over again until it was rock-hard. Then him and his little sister went ice-skating and returned home to live their lives. This thought hurt him, it was painful to imagine.

He knelt down on the now frozen over lake. The Lake was cold but it did not bother him.

He sat there, staring past the ice and to the bottom trying to find anything. Any hope.

Abruptly, he heard a whirl and the ground shuddered. Jack continued to stare at the Lake as Bunnymund approached him from his diminishing rabbit hole.

Bunnymund paused behind Jack and stared at him.

"Are you alright, mate?" Bunny asked.

Jack sighed and brought a smile to his face before turning his head around to face Bunny.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Jack replied trying to forget about his imaginings.

"Are you sure?" Bunny asked, "This isn't exactly 'home-sweet-home' for you."

Jack looked around, "Really I'm fine, you don't need to worry," Jack stood up and stretched. "What did you want anyway?"

"North and the gang need you at the North Pole. Something about Manny," Bunny said scratching his ear.

Jack remained silent as the mention of the Man in the Moon or Manny as he is also known. Manny was powerful and the one who made him a Guardian, and drowned him.

"What about Manny?" Jack asked picking up his staff off the ground near the edge of The Lake.

"Don't know, mate," Bunny replied, his breath visible in the cold. "Come on then, mate, we're going to be late."

Jack followed Bunny as he wandered away from the Lake. Bunny tapped his foot twice and a rabbit hole appeared. Bunny jumped in and Jack after him.

They slid down the hole, raced along it and finally ended up at the North Pole. Jack and Bunny stood outside the hole and shielded their faces as a strong wind nearly blew them off their feet. Bunny shivered while Jack merely ignored the snow resting on his shoulders.

Bunny looked up at the enormous building that was Santa's Workshop. "Bloody hell, we're going to have to walk our way there," Bunny grunted, "Why can't North let me burrow inside the bloomin' place."

Jack smiled as he outstretched his hands. "No walking for me, Bunny," Jack smirked.

Jack called to the wind, it took him up and he was flying towards the Workshop.

"Hey, get back here!" Bunny shouted as he chased after Jack, "What about me? Can't you take me along so I don't have to hop along this bloomin' snow!"

Jack stopped mid-air and grinned. Without saying anything Jack called to the wind again and Bunny was flying as well, only upside down. Bunny screamed and cursed at Jack as they flew towards the Workshop. Jack laughed as he finally set Bunny down, head-first, outside the entrance.

Bunny shook himself as he stood up and stared at Jack who landed right beside him.

"Lousy Wally," Bunny muttered under his breath.

Jack opened the large doors of Santa's Workshop and stepped inside with Bunny. The yetis were at work preparing gifts while the elves… did elf stuff. Jack rested his staff on his shoulder and tucked his other hand into his pocket as they walked across the room to where North, Tooth and Sandy were standing, right next to North's great fire place.

Bunny crouched and started to hop along. Jack scanned the room and regarded the hussle and bussle as normal behaviour around this time of the year. Jack then finally looked over to the other Guardians. Tooth was ordering around her Minifairies who kept fluttering in and out of the Workshop rapidly, Sandy was juggling sand balls out of boredom and North was looking annoyed.

Jack approached the others slowly and Bunny stood up and walked the rest of the way. The other Guardians noticed them but did not greet them with hugs and smiles but instead they sighed and faced North.

Bunny noticed North's glum look and asked, "What's wrong with Manny?"

North gulped and answered, "He's quiet."

The Guardians looked around at each other while Jack, unsure of how concerning this was, removed his staff from his shoulder and looked up at the darkening sky.

"What's so bad about that?" Jack asked North, "Maybe he doesn't need us to do anything right now."

North faced Jack with hollow eyes, "You do not understand. Manny goes quiet when he has Earthly business to attend to." North rubbed his eyes, "I don't know what's happening but when Manny goes quiet he sends his

_Messenger_

."

The other Guardians groaned and shook their heads. Jack, confused, looked at North who now walked towards the Globe of Belief. He rested his hands on the control board of the Globe and sighed. He pressed a button and the ceiling opened up. Moonlight streamed into the workshop, as well as laughter.

Jack looked up and saw a girl hovering down from the Moon. She was inside the Workshop now and landed on the Globe. Her winged shoes stopped fluttering and she placed her hand on her hips. She was dressed in blue with short lavender-coloured hair. She wore goggles and a satchel which had a luminescent item tucked inside. She looked at the Guardians and laughed once again.

"You're stuck with me again," she teased, "Only this time, I'll probably move in for a century or two." She waved tauntingly at North.

She saw an unfamiliar face among the Guardians and immediately slid down the Globe. She landed at Jack's feet and he backed away open-mouthed.

"My word, you're a handsome one," she played with her hair, "What are you the Guardian of? Sex?"

Jack's eyes widened and he replied, "Fun, actually."

She smiled, "Same thing, isn't it?"

"Enough!" shouted North.

The girl winked at Jack, who smiled back, and turned around to face North. She jokingly stood at attention like North was a sergeant.

"Jack," North began, grimacing, "This is Hermodia, Manny's Messenger. She is very… how you say it… oh, yes, annoying."

"Oh, I knew you missed me, Old Geezer," Hermodia chirped.

North scrunched up his nose and asked, "How long will you be staying?"

"Long enough for me to have my own chamber," Hermodia stated.

She grabbed Jack by the arm and continued down a hall where the guest rooms were.

"Jack can show me where my room is," she said dragging Jack along, "And he can show me his room if he ever wants to practice being the Guardian of _Fun."_

Jack curved his lips into a smile. Not at her comment, but at a memory.

**Chapter 2 coming soon...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder, fanart for this fanfiction can be found on my Deviantart page (link on profile page)**

She was beautiful, exquisite and eloquent in every way. He saw no flaws in her. He chose to remember her this way. To him she was the embodiment of beauty and compassion. When they were together they felt released from the hardships of the mortal world. When they kissed they were in serenity.

Jack loved her. She was his first love and he was her first love. However their love was vanquished when Jack drowned. After Jack had risen again as Jack Frost he had searched for her. Her and her family were nowhere to be found. She had disappeared.

After losing her, he returned back home to find it empty. His mother and sister had left their family home because of their overwhelming grief. Jack had lost everyone he loved. He lay on the cold floor of his home and sobbed. He did not cry. He felt a terrible sadness yet he could not cry. Instead he became angry and confused. For the first few years of being a spirit Jack wandered around lost and afraid.

Even after he realised his responsibility for the children of Earth he still kept to himself. He didn't realise that he wasn't alone.

Jack and Hermodia had reached the end of the hall. Hermodia still had her giddy smirk across her face as she glanced at the doors of the guest rooms. Jack was released from her grasp continued to relive those moments of his life. Hermodia skipped from door to door, not bothering to look inside the rooms, and decided on the room right next to Jack's room. Jack noticed which room she picked and gulped. _How did she know where my room was?_, Jack thought.

Hermodia grinned at Jack and opened the door of the room next to Jack's. She walked in and Jack followed without hesitation. Hermodia opened the window and sat on the bed. Jack blinked and returned to his thoughts as Hermodia fiddled with the pillows.

"How was she?" Hermodia asked turning to face Jack who stood befuddled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack questioned Hermodia.

"That girl you loved all those years ago," Hermodia said smiling sympathetically.

Jack paused. "How do you know about her?" he asked finally.

"I've seen you thinking about her before," Hermodia replied, "You always seem to be thinking about her. Maybe I am wrong?"

Jack stood there frozen. He had told no one about her. How did she know about her? Why does she care?

"She did love you," Hermodia continued, "She just _left _like everyone else you loved." She had paused at "left"

"Do you know what happened to her?" Jack asked feeling inquisitive.

Hermodia's smile widened, "She lived happily."

Jack smiled at the thought of her happy, with a family maybe.

"How did you know about her?" Jack asked sitting down next to Hermodia.

"I have this," she reached into the satchel still around her neck and retrieved the luminescent item from it. It was a disc which shone brightly. The surface of the disc reflected Jack's glum expression.

"It lets me see into people's minds. Spirits, animals and people's minds to be exact. I watched your thoughts for a while. I wanted to help but I was stuck in the Spirit World." Jack looked confused. "It's where Guardians go when they die or where spirits go once Manny deems them useless."

Jack looked at Hermodia, "Were you deemed useless?"

"No!" Hermodia exclaimed, "I attend to the spirits and Guardians who live there."

"So who tends to them when you're gone?" Jack asked returning his gaze to the disc.

"I don't know," Hermodia said.

Jack stopped staring at the disc and raised his head to meet Hermodia's eyes, they were fixated on him.

"Is Pitch in the Spirit World?" Jack asked hopefully.

Hermodia shook her head.

"Who lives there?" Jack asked scared.

Hermodia played with her hair, "Many prehistoric spirits and the previous Guardians."

"There were other Guardians," Jack exclaimed, almost shouting.

Hermodia rested her hands in her lap, she looked uneasy, "Yeah, Manny created them to bring joy to the children of Earth before the Dark Ages. When the Dark Ages came they were no match for Pitch. Pitch defeated them easily so Manny created the Guardians you know now."

"Were they just like the Guardians now?"

"Almost. They were kind and considerate but they look different. They look older and tired. They weren't very strong against dark spirits but they were the strongest spirits to ever live."

Jack remained silent.

"Are they happy, the spirits I mean?" Jack finally asked.

"No."

Hermodia did not continue the conversation.

Jack waited for more information but Hermodia didn't speak.

"Why aren't they happy?" Jack asked demandingly, "Do they miss being Guardians?"

"They miss their mortal lives," Hermodia began, she was blurting everything out, "They thought once they die they can return to their lives as mortals but that's not the case. They want to love somebody, they want to feel like human beings and not emotionless machines." She paused and looked at Jack, she looked distraught, "As a spirit you can't feel affection for anyone. You can't love someone. All you can do is help children. Manny won't let us love our families or our spouses from our past lives. I got stuck attending to dead spirits because I wanted to love a mortal man. He loved me but I couldn't love him back. He died and I was stuck watching his thoughts disappear as he took his last breath. Manny only cares about his stupid dream of humans being considerate and lovey-dovey. He doesn't care what happens to us. He feels no guilt when he kills us and raises us as spirits. I hate him!"

Her eyes were red but no tears came from them. She had clenched the disc in her hands tightly. Jack sat on the bed mortified. Why did he feel the same way as her about Manny? He had done so much for him.

Hermodia threw the disc at the wall in front of her and buried her face in her hands.

"You hate him too," Hermodia said, her words muffled by her hands, "He didn't care about your mother or sister when he killed you. You can't stop being a Guardian so all you can do is hate him for centuries to come. Like I've done."

Jack remained silent and stood up. He walked towards the door and rested his hands on the doorknob. He looked over his shoulder at Hermodia, "But you seemed so happy moments before."

Hermodia looked up at Jack, her eyes were bullets that shot a murderous look at Jack.

"That was fake. As fake as Manny's love for his spirits." She spat.

Jack turned the doorknob and walked out of the room. He closed the door and stood in the hallway. He didn't know what to do now. What was Manny up to?


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, Chapter 2 got intense… Moving on. Sorry I can't publish more often for those who follow ****_Burning Ice_****. I'll try and fix that **

"Mummy, its cold," said a shivering little girl.

She was playing on a playground with her friends when she refused to continue after she noticed the temperature. Her mother wrapped her own scarf around her daughter and sent her off to play again. She didn't go merrily.

Sol remembered the days when she was young and she complained about the cold to her mother. She did not cry at the memories. She had stopped crying centuries ago. She had stopped feeling centuries ago as well.

Sol sat on a park bench wearing her regal spirit robes. She looked out of place for anyone that could see her, which was no one. No one saw the blonde girl sitting on the bench wearing something that should be in Medieval Europe. She watch children play on the playground and roll around in the snow. It made her sick. The little girl with her mother's heavy scarf wrapped tightly around her neck started to build a snowman with another girl. She saw they were both smiling. _How_? she wondered.

She sat there staring at the girls. So young and innocent, of course they would find the Winter as a fun time of year. But to her it meant despair, loss and death. That's all that came with Winter, that's all she got from Winter. She didn't become angry, she became determined.

She could still tell that the little girl was cold. She stood up from the bench and stalked over to her. Her skirts swayed as she moved slowly towards the girl. The girl was right next to her now, only she wasn't really next to her. She stood there invisible to the mortal world. She reached out her hand and placed it on the girls chest. Of course, her hand went through the girl but no matter, she still warmed her heart. The girl's smile broadened and she took off her mother's scarf. She wrapped the scarf around the snowman and giggled. She ran off with her friend to find her mum so she could show her their snowman. Sol followed them with her eyes. She smiled as she saw their happiness. She loved making others happy.

Sol looked around the playground for other glum children but found none. She sighed and walked along the footpath and down the road. She walked for a while, not knowing where she was going or where she was headed. She didn't care though.

As she walked the snow and ice around her started to melt as she radiated heat. She continued on until dusk. She turned around and went along a side street to find her way back to the playground she had been at earlier. She sat on the bench she had sat on earlier and waited.

Suddenly, sparkling images began to appear in the sky. Sandy was doing his nightly shift. Sol watched bedazzled as always. She saw birds, fish and all manners of whimsical animals. She loved Sandy's creations. She wished to become a Guardian and fly alongside Sandy, but that was not meant to be.

The show went on as Sandy delivered sweet dreams to every child in the town. But out of the corner of her eye she saw something else.

Frost.

Ice and snow began appearing along treetops of the forest nearby. Jokul Frosti was close. Sol tended to avoid Jokul Frosti but this time she didn't leave. She stood up and gazed up at the forest to the right of her. She became infuriated and stomped towards the forest with her hand ablaze. Out of nowhere someone gripped her and dragged her behind a building, out of sight.

She didn't scream. No one could see her which meant a spirit had grabbed her. But who?

She looked at the stranger and saw just a black hood and cape. The stranger's face was concealed but his lanky hands were visible as they gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked wiggling to break free.

The stranger tightened his grip and spoke in a soft voice, "Its been a thousand years, my dear."

Sol stopped wiggling and stood still, mouth gaped open.

"Mani?" she asked unsure.

"Yes, my dear, its me," Mani replied letting go of Sol, "You agreed to help me with Jokul Frosti, so I have come for your help."

Sol pointed up to the sky, "He up there now, we should destroy him now."

"Do not be hasty," Mani said tucking his hands under his cape, "Destroying a Guardian isn't as simple as killing one. He'll just go to the Spirit World, he'll still live. I need you to seek help from others to accomplish this. This will take time and effort to complete."

"Who do I need?"

"The Old Guardians."

Sol paused.

"How do I get them out of the Spirit World?" Sol asked.

"Leave that to me. What I need you to do is keep them hidden from the present Guardians until we begin phase two."

"What's phase two?"

"I'll tell you in due time, first lets wake up some old Guardians from their eternal slumber."

Mani and Sol walked through the dense forest of the small town. When Sol looked up she could see Sandy's creations and dream sand. She watched it for a while before Mani stopped in the middle of an open plain. Sol stopped as well and looked across the plain. It was covered in snow and right in the middle was an enormous tree trunk. It seemed out of place. The oak trees that made up the forest had dark wood but this trunk's wood was pale as the snow surrounding it.

Mani walked towards the trunk and stood centimetres away from it. Sol remained waiting away from the trunk. Mani started chanting in an ancient tongue and raised his hands. As his hands rose a portal appeared in the trunk. It was jagged and Mani was struggling to control it. He chanted louder and faster and the portal became stable. It started to hum loudly as Mani finished chanting. He lowered his hands and joined Sol.

He waited with her.

Figures began appearing through the portal. The first to come through was Saint Nikolai. He was old and tall. He wore long green robes and carried a staff. Next was Marsh Hare who resembled a giant upright hare with extremely long legs. He picked up his thin sword after it had fallen out of his hands while travelling through the portal. After him was Tooth Angel who fell down after flying through the portal. Her feathery wings looked old and tired much like herself. Finally was Sand Wizard. He staggered through the portal with his long lanky legs and Middle Eastern clothes.

Sol studied the Old Guardians and turned to Mani.

"They're old and useless," Sol complained.

"Do not be discouraged by their state, they'll regain their strength soon enough," Mani stated walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sol asked turning around to see where he's going.

"I need to prepare for phase two, my dear," Mani said looking over his shoulder, "Do not confront Jokul Frosti while I'm busy, okay. I'll let you know when we can hurt him."

Mani disappeared into the forest. Sol looked at the Old Guardians and sighed. She needed to train these old bags without the present Guardians finding out. She introduced herself and led them through the forest towards her home. A little cottage was situated not very far away and had been her home since she became Sol. They didn't enter the cottage yet, Sol waited in front of the door and faced the Guardians.

"You were defeated by Pitch in the Dark Ages," she began while scanning each Guardian, "He had been defeated after you by other Guardians, your replacements. In time you will return to your stations as the Guardians of Earth but for now you must help me and Mani defeat the menace that is Jokul Frosti."

"You mean Manny, don't you?" said Marsh Hare.

Sol stared at Marsh Hare.

"His name is Mani," Sol said annoyed, "He does not use his childish name."


	5. Chapter 4

**Fan art of the Old Guardians will be posted eventually on my deviant page (stay tuned) and enjoy more of Burning Ice as we continue on.**

Jack was sitting on the roof of the Workshop just staring at the sky. The moon was there, lighting up his surroundings, but it did not offer support. It was quiet and daunting, like a poised wolf.

He went over his conversation with Hermodia over and over again until he could understand what she had said. Manny had helped him, he had made him powerful and resurrected him but why does she hate him so much?

"_I wanted to love a mortal man. He loved me but I couldn't love him back."_

Why didn't Manny let her love him? Why doesn't he let his spirits feel love or compassion? Jack could feel sadness, regret and compassion for others. He had never fallen in love with anyone while he was a Guardian but surely he could care for someone deeply.

The wind blew fiercely against him but he took no notice. Jack remembered when he was mortal. He remembered he loved his family and girlfriend but he hadn't experienced those feelings in a while. Maybe Hermodia was right.

Jack lost his train of thought when a large explosion erupted inside the Workshop. Jack picked up his staff from the roof and flew down through the open skylight. Inside Yetis had stopped working and had started shouting instead. North was cursing in Russian and the other Guardians stood annoyed.

From the lower floor of the Workshop, smoke drifted up towards Jack. North had gotten in the elevator and gone down into the chaos. In the thick of the Yetis and smoke was Hermodia, coughing as she wiped away soot from her face.

She saw North stomping towards her and immediately stood up straight.

"North, thank goodness you're here, these Yetis have blown up this…" she said pointing at an exploded machine surrounded by burnt toys, "this thingamabob."

North exploded like the machine, "I do not need you and your mishaps so close to Christmas!" His fat finger was violently pointing at her.

"Should have told Manny that," Hermodia said shrugging off his glare.

North's eyes widened and he stuttered for a while before pushing her aside and attending to the destruction.

Hermodia turned around to face North, who was kneeling on the ground looking at the broken workings of the machine, "For your information, I didn't do it," she looked around at the Yetis until she found one, "Sam did it!" she exclaimed pointing at the Yeti named Sam.

North grunted and cursed again.

Hermodia flew up to the top level where all the other Guardian were. Jack lowered himself until he stood next to them all. Jack noticed she didn't have her satchel around her.

They all stood silently. Jack looked around and noticed the other Guardians looked a bit tired and fragile.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked everyone.

They all looked up at him and then back down at their feet.

"Manny never leaves like this unless there is a huge crisis," Tooth said breaking the silence, "We're just all worried."

"But you look horrible," Jack stated sadly.

"They're fine, they just don't like me," Hermodia explained stretching her hands out in front of her.

"You're right with the second part but you're wrong about the first," Bunny said grimly, "We are not fine, missy."

"Well, I'm sorry, Mister Flopsy, but you seem to always act this way when I'm around," Hermodia replied back insultingly.

"That's because whenever you're here we have a huge problem on our hands," Bunny said almost shouting as he threw his arms out to the sides, gesturing that he was annoyed.

"Aww, don't be sad, Bun Bun," she said mockingly and leaned over to twirl his ear.

He shrugged her off and backed away.

"That's it, I've had enough of you!" Bunny shouted as he made his way to the front door.

"Bunny, don't go we need you here when Manny returns," Tooth said trying to help.

"Call me once she's gone," he said to her without looking back.

Bunny opened the door and it slammed behind him.

Bunny had returned to his Warren after storming out of the Workshop, he couldn't stand Hermodia. When she had been sent by Manny the first she was a pain in the ass and she continued to be the other times she was on Earth. Tooth tries to like her but she just ends up ignoring her so she won't have to talk to her. Sandy can't communicate to her so he escapes her ridiculous behaviour easily. North can't have something not broken or destroyed when she stays at the workshop. She constantly teases Bunny about him being a rabbit but Jack is unbothered by her. He didn't care how she taunted him when they first met and he hasn't tried ignoring her. Does he like her?

Bunny remembered that's impossible.

Then Bunny suddenly realised. Hermodia was a female Jack. Jack just loved being around another prankster. Bunny was surrounded by two Jack's, as if one wasn't enough for him.

Bunny hopped along a path in his Warren. Eggs were running along getting themselves painted and scurried along to nest until Easter. He always enjoyed watching the eggs marching along in different colours. He stopped and watched them for a while, he then became tired and continued on the path.

He went over a hill and saw the path split in two. Bunny had always gone along this path to his resting quarters and it never split in two.

The new path led to a part of the Warren Bunny had never seen before. The plantation of this area was darker than usual yet the flowers bloomed with neon colours. He strolled down this path slowly, concerned of what he may find. He hadn't walked a while when he found eggs scurrying about. These eggs weren't his, they were painted differently and they looked old.

Bunny avoided the uncoordinated eggs and pushed through low hanging branches to find a lonesome hut sitting in the middle of the dank forest.

He stalked towards the hut but froze when the door to the hut opened slowly. Out stepped an upright hare, he was giant yet skinny. He had grown what resembles a pointy beard on his chin and wore nothing but a waistcoat and belt holding a thin blade.

Both of them didn't say anything or move at all for a few seconds before the hare spoke.

"So you are my replacement," he said judgingly.

Bunny looked confused.

"You do not know me," he said sadly, "Surely Manny told you 'Guardians' that you had predecessors."

Bunny finally spoke, "What are you talking about?"

The hare rolled his eyes and placed his hands behind his back.

"I am Marsh Hare, the First Guardian of Hope," Marsh Hare said with his posh accent.

Bunny stood silent again.

Marsh Hare walked closer to Bunny to have a better look at him.

"You were the best Manny could do for a replacement," he said looking up and down Bunny, "I'm not overly disappointed but I don't like the way you paint eggs."

"Everyone has different styles of painting," Bunny said looking up and down Marsh Hare.

"Well, I like mine better."

"Everyone likes their own artwork better than someone else's, you're not special."

Marsh Hare crossed his arms furiously.

"In fact I am special, Bunny," Marsh Hare said confidently.

Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"I have been chosen to help Manny with a special task not intended for a replacement Guardian but for an original one," Marsh Hare stated uncrossing his arms, "I am been given great power and a glorious purpose."

"And what would that be?" Bunny asked not believing a word he was saying.

Marsh Hare smirked.

"Stand still," he warned as he gripped Bunny's neck.

He started to drain Bunny's power and absorb it himself. Marsh Hare felt himself becoming younger and saw Bunny shrink. Bunny yelped and moaned. He tried to shake himself out of his grasp but to no avail. Mash Hare had drained Bunny's power and had reduced him to his pre-Guardian form.

Bunny was now a normal sized rabbit.

"Aww, you're so cute like this," Marsh Hare said before him and his dank forest disappeared from Bunnymund's Warren.


	6. Chapter 5

It had been less than three days before Hermodia was finally banned from going anywhere near the yetis and their toymaking duties. She had been restricted to the guests rooms and the large library found a few halls down from her room. She however grew bored of wandering around aimlessly while Manny was frolecking around Earth, probably enjoying himself. Or not. She remembered when Pitch had started threatening the children of Earth for the first time, Manny had been very overwhelmed by the events that took place in the Dark Ages. Pitch had changed him, Manny had become more determined to help and protect the children of Earth. Hermodia however wished for her mortal life back. She loved running around with others, she loved the thought of danger and wanted to love someone again. But Manny had changed that. Manny thought it fit for all spirits to lose connections to their mortal lives. They lost their affection and compassion for those they left behind and those who are yet to arrive. Spirits only love children because that is their only duty.

Hermodia didn't hate children but she tried to distaste them but to no avail. Its like she was programmed like a machine to love children. Hermodia couldn't seem to break free of Manny's control but she wanted to try.

Being isolated with dead spirits and Guardians in the Spirit World meant she didn't have to worry about children, instead she could focus on herself and another. She had studied Jack's thoughts since he became a spirit and up until now but she couldn't work out how he can feel for others. He cares for his family and friends from his mortal life and can express that emotion. How?

The thought left her mind when she ran into Jack himself in the hall. He had just finished doing a shift of ice and fun around the world. Hermodia smiled and strode past him trying to return to her thoughts but Jack stopped her.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked glumly.

Hermodia turned around to face him, her expression the same as his, "I'm the same as I have been for years, tired."

She started to continue down the hall.

"I was thinking about the disc you have," Jack began nervously, "Have you ever tried reading Manny's mind with it?"

Hermodia turned around again and sighed, "Yes, but his mind is a mess, his thoughts are entangled and coded."

Jack looked to the ground. They both said nothing for a while. Manny wasn't a topic Hermodia liked to speak of.

"I really must be going," Hermodia said gesturing to the other side of the hall behind her.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to…" Hermodia stopped and looked behind her to see the doors of the library looming at the end of the hall, "...to read a book."

"All those books in there are accounts of all the Guardians, nothing exciting," Jack said placing his hands in his pocket. For once he wasn't carrying his staff.

"Anything on the Old Guardians?" Hermodia asked now curious.

"No, they never wrote anything down, why?" Jack questioned, stepping closer to Hermodia.

"No reason," Hermodia replied quickly, "Just wondering as to how much the Guardians know of their predecessors."

Jack nodded.

"How were they defeated?" Jack asked.

"They were out matched, Pitch was stronger back then," Hermodia replied sounding bored of the conversation.

Jack went to say something else but North interrupted him.

"Jack! Jack! Where are you!" North shouted as he pounded along the hall to where Jack and Hermodia were. "Ah, you are here, with… that," he looked over at Hermodia who smiled nervously, "Nevermind, Jack I need to you to got check on Bunny. He hasn't returned since he stormed off the first time that," he pointed at Hermodia, "Destroyed my Workshop. Get Bunny back here so we can be ready for whatever threat is out there."

North glared at Hermodia and went back the way he came.

Hermodia shrugged at Jack who now faced her. Jack walked around a corner to go to his room and was followed by an eager Hermodia.

"Can I come with you, I'm wasting away here," Hermodia pleaded.

"Weren't you the reason he stormed off?" Jack asked, smirking as he opened the door of his room. He picked up his staff which was lying on the bed and closed the door. Hermodia stood in front of Jack, very close to him.

"Please," Hermodia begged.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked around her.

"Do you even need my permission?"

Hermodia giggled and walked alongside Jack as they went to grab a couple of snow globes North had left on his desk. Once they had the orbs Hermodia chucked one at the ground excitedly and Jack smiled with her as a portal formed in front of them. Bunny's Warren appeared blurred and jagged in the portal so Jack decided to jump in. Before he could Hermodia grasped his hand and pulled him into the portal after her as she laughed furiously.

They arrived at Bunny's Warren with Hermodia still laughing away.

"That was so fun!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down, "Let's do that five hundred more times!"

Jack chuckled at her comment and started to walk along a neat path which led to Bunny's resting quarters. They weren't far away but Hermodia seemed waste time by ogling at the eggs that wandered about. She was overly fascinated by the array of colours that they were painted. When they finally reached Bunny's burrow, they found it empty.

Jack assumed Bunny was attending to the Warren somewhere else so he flew up high to scan his surroundings. Hermodia preoccupied herself with marching eggs. Jack looked around for Bunny but he couldn't find him. He flew closer to where they had first arrived but only found eggs getting painted. Hermodia had wandered off somewhere else so he decided to find her before he had left her alone for too long.

He found Hermodia sitting on the grass holding something. She was giggling and gasping with excitement. Jack landed next to her and saw that she was holding Bunny.

"It's so cute!" she exclaimed as she hugged Bunny, "I wonder how of you Bunny has around here? Anyway I keeping you!"

She finally noticed Jack who stood wide eyed.

"Isn't it adorable?" she asked holding Bunny up to Jack.

Jack's mouth was open as he looked at Bunny. He was small, cute and exactly like a typical rabbit. Bunny twitched his nose constantly and looked around him.

"'It' is Bunny, Hermodia," Jack said still unsure that he was looking at Bunny.

"What!" Hermodia screamed, "But Bunny's so violent and mean while this little thing is so cute and innocent. I refuse to believe those two are the same bunnies."

"What happened to him?" Jack asked starting to panic.

"I don't know but I prefer him small and cuddly," Hermodia said stroking Bunny's ears.

Jack stuttered for a while as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Was Bunny really a normal rabbit? Why couldn't he speak? Who did this to him?

Jack leaned on his staff and tried to think the situation through. Bunny was a actually a bunny.

Hermodia continued to stroke Bunny before Jack tugged her along and threw down the other orb he had gotten from North's desk.

"We need to tell North about this," Jack said urgently hurrying Hermodia.

"I can see it now," Hermodia complained as the entered the portal to North's Workshop, "North's going to blame it all on me."


End file.
